Of Lavender and Charcoal
by afred
Summary: Thailog and Goliath consummate their love at the library
He stood at the entrance of the library, gazing through eyes of crimson at the darkened room only scarcely lit by the dancing flames at the fireplace, coupled by the rain clashing against the windows, creating the perfect atmosphere. His eyes scanned the room and a smile formed on his face as his gaze fell on the one being that he dared to love in secret. Their love was forbidden, sinful, and yet, it was as perfect and harmonious as night and day.

He saw his lavender form, framed to perfection by dark, brown locks, and majestic wings that caped around his magnificent body, so impossibly strong and yet so gentle. The ardent flames gave his features tones of crimson and gold, and his look of concentration on the book he was reading gave him an edge of intelligence that made him even more desirable.

The figure of eyes of crimson and skin of charcoal approached the one of onyx eyes and lavender skin, smiling lovingly, even though he wondered why he chose to break every rule of nature just to be with him.

He reached out to touch the sable mane, but caught himself. He briefly looked over his shoulder at the entrance of the library. No one seemed to be watching, and he smiled almost deviously, for they were alone, and no one would interrupt them. Though he despised having to look over his shoulder even before sharing an innocent kiss, he would not let that discourage him.

Charcoal hands touched his sable locks ever so gently, and he reveled in the feeling of the strands of hair between his talons. His hair was so impossibly smooth, so thick, and it smelled of granite and nature, just the perfect blend to create a scent that drove him mad with desire. He heard a purr, the likes of a tamed lion, and he smiled.

"Hello, Thailog," whispered Goliath, not daring to shatter the perfect atmosphere by needlessly raising his voice. The whispers in the wind were more than enough to communicate their feelings for one another.

"Hmm, hello, Goliath," murmured Thailog, his clone, his love, his life. He sat next to Goliath and reached up to caress his neck as he ever so gently touched Goliath's lips with his own. "I've missed you…"

Goliath closed his eyes and returned the kiss, then thought better of it and gently but firmly pushed Thailog away. He placed the book on the floor and stood up, not looking into his clone's eyes, for he knew that he would not be able to resist them. "We should not be seeing each other," he said, and turned around so that Thailog could not see his heartbreak. The perfect atmosphere of fire and rain was then shattered by the tension that had befallen them. "It is WRONG."

"Who says what's wrong?" responded Thailog with a determined tone of voice, and Goliath shook his head, feeling utterly helpless. "Is it because we are both male? Do gargoyle clans frown upon our kind?"

"No," said Goliath, "We treat them like equals."

"Then what is the problem?" asked Thailog as he walked up behind Goliath and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Goliath shook his head once more and walked to a nearby window, away from his clone. He sadly gazed at the rain that was pouring from the sky, and sighed, thinking that the rain perfectly mirrored the sorrow he was feeling that moment. "You are my son. I cannot love you that way. That is what is wrong."

Thailog's eyes narrowed. "No, I'm your clone," he responded as he walked to his side, almost pleadingly. "We are a very peculiar case, Goliath."

"I know," said Goliath, still not looking at his clone in the eye. He released a breath of frustration and closed his eyes. "And then there is Elisa…"

Thailog frowned and closed his eyes also. "Do you love her?"

"I thought I did," he said, and finally turned to look at his clone, "But I do not know anymore."

Thailog placed his hands on Goliath's hips and brought him closer to better gaze into his eyes. Seeing Goliath so troubled and so frustrated made him want to right every wrong in this world if only to see him smile. "Goliath…" he said, softly, and brought a hand up to caress Goliath's face.

"I want to be with you," whispered Goliath, with a voice filled with love. He rested his cheek on Thailog's chest as his arms circled around him, holding him close, and nuzzling him ever so softly. "But I still care about Elisa."

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around Goliath, "Just please stop frowning. I can't bear to see you frown. And besides," he said, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere around them, and also trying to earn a smile from his love, "It makes you look so unattractive."

Goliath growled playfully and roughly pushed him away. "Oh, really," he said, unable to hide a smirk, and with his frustrations momentarily forgotten. He returned to his seat on the floor and picked up the book. "Then you are not getting any tonight," he said, a line he had picked from television.

"Aww!" exclaimed Thailog, pouting furiously, and quickly ran to his side and knelt next to him. "Don't do this!" Goliath merely smirked and looked away, loving the tease. Thailog growled playfully and folded his arms as a smug smile formed on his face. "I'll do the puppy eyes, I swear I will."

Goliath gasped and looked at his clone's mischievous smile with eyes wide with dread. "You would not DARE!"

Thailog opened his eyes wide, pouted his bottom lip and made it quiver uncontrollably, as his eyes appeared to fill with tears and a slight whimper escaped him. Goliath groaned madly and looked utterly helpless to resist such a cute face that made him melt. "Fine, fine, I forgive you. Just PLEASE, wipe off that face!" Thailog laughed heartily and Goliath smacked his arm playfully.

Thailog smirked and rested his cheek on Goliath's arm. He noticed the book in Goliath's hands and smiled. "What were you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Have you read it?"

"Hmm, no… I would love to, though."

"Oh? You like to read?"

"Yes," said Thailog, rolling his eyes as if his love for the written word was a curse, though he was only teasing, "I must have inherited that trait from you."

Goliath grinned smugly and opened the book. "I could read you a few pages if you'd like," he said, looking at him expectantly.

Thailog's eyes briefly met Goliath's, and each smiled. They were so happy in each other's embrace, sitting in front of a roaring but tamed fire, and listening to the rain clashing against the windows. "Very well. Read it to me," he said, nuzzling his love's shoulder. "But let me close the door."

"Of course, we would not want anyone interrupting."

Thailog smiled. "Of course." He reached up to caress the back of Goliath's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which Goliath happily returned. A simple peck on the lips threatened to intensify, and they broke the kiss before they got carried away. Thailog quickly went to the door, closed it and locked it, and returned to Goliath's side. "Now, let us begin."

Goliath sighed contentedly and gently berated himself in his mind for being such a romantic, but he could not help it. He rested his cheek on Thailog's head, placed a hand on his clone's shoulder and held him close, and began reading from the book. "Two households…"

Time seemed to stand still just for the two of them and the words from the book danced in circles around them as whispers in the wind, filling them with happiness and the overwhelming desire to be with each other, touch each other, and love each other. Charcoal hands unconsciously caressed muscles of steel stretched tightly over lavender skin as smooth as silk. Gentle caresses gradually led to wanting more. His hands lovingly traveled the length of his chest, caressing, stroking, feeling every subtle curve and rippling muscle.

The book, suddenly completely forgotten, met the floor, and a purr broke the sudden silence in the room as roaming hands reached his loincloth and slid underneath. Goliath caught his breath as an animalistic desire rose from his loins and spread throughout the rest of his being when the clone caressed his member. Thailog grinned mischievously at Goliath's moans of pleasure as his caresses intensified. He could feel Goliath's member becoming hot with arousal as it grew and stood proud in his grasp.

"Thailog…" he moaned helplessly at his clone's onslaught. "We shouldn't…"

"I know," said the clone, simply, as his own arousal grew. Thailog lowered Goliath to the floor and lay on top of him, growling in pleasure when the source of the heat and throbbing desire made contact. He gently and yet roughly rubbed against him as stray kisses invaded his neck. Hands roamed in all directions, touching, feeling, and attempting to remove any barriers between them so they could truly be one in their passion.

Thailog removed his hand from his lover's loincloth despite Goliath's groans of protest upon being released. His hands grasped those of lavender and held them to the floor as he kissed his lover, gently at first, then intertwining their tongues as their arousal filled them with carnal desire. They were breathing heavily in the darkness of the night, near the dancing flames and the solemn melody of the rain while touching each other in forbidden places.

Goliath growled in ardent heat when Thailog nibbled on his neck and ear while kissing and licking to drive him mad with desire. Tails snaked around each other tightly like two binding ropes, refusing to let go.

"I want you," purred Thailog as he released Goliath's hands and reached between his lover's legs to grope him tightly, making Goliath throw his head back and snarl in overwhelming desire. He squirmed and thrashed as his claws dug into the floor as his lover mercilessly rubbed his throbbing member.

"I have… never done it this way…" whispered Goliath through his heavy breathing, but Thailog undoing his belt told him that it did not matter. They loved each other and nothing would stop them from becoming one in their love.

"I haven't either," whispered Thailog, as he lowered Goliath's loincloth to his thighs, then knees, and finally ankles as his deliciously long tongue traveled the length of his manhood. Goliath shuddered violently at the sudden gesture, nearly raking his talons across the floor as his eyes released a fierce glow.

Thailog's mouth closed around him, and lavender hands buried themselves in his hair and roughly held him in place, refusing to let go. The clone happily obliged and savored his lover's member, sending him close to the edge, and loving the taste of it. He smirked at Goliath's violent shudders and piercing moans as he reached for his own loincloth and quickly discarded it.

Goliath wanted him, but there was still the fear of being caught making love to his clone buried in the core of his being. They would be dishonored and he would risk losing his family and his clan's respect as leader and friend, maybe even more. There was so much at stake, so much at risk, and yet, how he wanted to just forget about the world and be one with the one he had chosen to love.

"What if someone sees?"

"The door is locked and we are all alone at last," the clone whispered as he positioned Goliath on his side and positioned himself behind him, then held him against his chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "So, let us make the best of it." Goliath bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering in need as the tip of Thailog's member touched the base of his tail. Thailog turned Goliath's face to face him and lovingly kissed his lips, then intensified the kiss. Their tongues seemed to be intertwined for an eternity until the need for air forced them to put an end to it.

Goliath's eyes widened as Thailog grasped his hips and positioned him for penetration. His heart raced uncontrollably with desire, anxiousness, and a hint of fear, for they had never consummated their love and had never gone beyond kissing and stroking each other.

"Relax," whispered Thailog in Goliath's ear when he felt his lover tensing. He kissed his neck ever so soothingly, calming his nerves, as he rubbed between his lavender buttocks with the tip of his throbbing member. Thailog's shaft slowly entered him like no one had ever done before and Goliath gasped in both pain and discomfort, which gradually faded away and gave way to pleasure, desire, madness.

Thailog purred contentedly in Goliath's ear as he withdrew his length and then pushed it back in, whispering words of love, kissing and licking his back, neck, and ears. The force of Thailog's thrusts intensified, loving the sensation of being with Goliath at last in every way possible. Goliath, too, loved the mixed emotions of love, pleasure, fear and the arousal of such a dangerous, forbidden, impossible love.

Soon, Goliath was on his hands and knees, completely at the mercy of his clone, writhing more and more with each passing moment and each fierce thrust. Their heated growls and snarls and heavy breathing filled every corner and reverberated through every window in the library.

Thailog thrust fiercely in and out of his lover, trying to contain the roars that were building inside of him, as he came tremblingly close to the climax of their lovemaking. He snarled as an intense shudder coursed through his spine and as the pleasure that was building in his loins spread throughout the rest of his body, sending him into a mad frenzy. His eyes rolled back into his head and he roared mightily as he climaxed, sending his seed in hot spurts inside Goliath.

Thailog finally withdrew his length from Goliath and collapsed to the floor breathing and panting heavily as beads of perspiration trickled down his temples and forehead. He caught his breath as his rapidly beating heart slowly and steadily calmed down. He brushed his white as snow hair away from his face, unable to keep a foolish smile off his lips. They had finally consummated their relationship, they had finally taken the next step, and he felt whole for the first time in his life.

His eyes widened when he was roughly shoved to the floor, face-first. He grunted in aggravation and then in arousal when he felt Goliath positioning himself on top of him. He gasped and clenched around him when Goliath mercilessly pushed his hot, hard, thick length in between his buttocks, pinning him to the floor. He roared in ecstasy as Goliath thrust in an out of him and wished that the night would never end.

Goliath felt ecstasy the likes of which he had never experienced as his pleasure built more and more. His eyes rolled back into his head when he finally climaxed, and he threw his head back and arched his back as he roared mightily to the night and as he released his seed into his lover, claiming him as his own.

They collapsed in each other's arms, completely spent, and simply held each other in silence for no words were needed to express what they were feeling at the moment. They nuzzled each other and caressed each other's hair, unable to keep the smiles off their faces, and lightly kissing each other when the need to lock lips rose.

"That was amazing…" whispered Thailog, smiling foolishly.

"Mmm-hmm…" said Goliath, groggily and just as foolishly.

Thailog brought a hand to Goliath's chin and gently tipped his head, then their lips met, gently at first, then their tongues joined. They held each other tightly, rubbing against each other, caressing each other, as they kissed passionately, lovingly, and not wanting to let go. Once the kiss ended, they finally realized that the rain had stopped clashing against the windows, and that the roaring fire had slowly withered to nothing.

"Hm, Goliath…?" whispered the clone with a voice filled with love. Onyx and crimson met, and neither dared blink as they looked into each other's eyes, into their very souls. Thailog smiled, almost nervously, and began caressing Goliath's temples. "I love you," he said, meaning every word for the first time in his life. Their lips met once again for the briefest of moments, and Goliath smiled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
